Raven und Wick
Raven und Wick war die ehemals romantische Beziehung zwischen Raven Reyes und Kyle Wick. Raven Reyes wird von Lindsey Morgan und Kyle Wick wurde von Steve Talley verkörpert. Ihre erste Begegnung fand vor der Landung statt. Zusammenfassung Raven und Wick kannten sich sich schon vor dem Sturz auf die Erde. Nach der Landung der Ark und dem Auffinden von Raven sollen sie eine Möglichkeit finden, wie sie zu den verschwundenen Delinquenten Kontakt aufnehmen können. Wick schenkt ihr dabei auch die Beinschiene, die sie noch immer trägt. Während der Anfangsphase des Kriegs gegen Mount Weather helfen sie gemeinsam Spion Bellamy, den Säurenebel unschädlich zu machen. Nach dem Erfolg schlafen sie miteinander, doch Raven erklärt ihm danach, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist. Gegen Ende legen sie die Stromversorgung von Mount Weather lahm, werden jedoch von den Mountain Men gefangen genommen. Als sie später nach Camp Jaha zurückkehren, trägt Wick die verletzte Raven. Im Laufe der Serie Gemeinsame Auftritte Trivia * Wick baute für Raven in Neue Freunde eine Beinschiene. * Raven lehnt sie zunächst ab, findet später doch noch Gefallen daran und ist froh das Wick sie gebaut hat. * Sie küssen sich das erste Mal in Vertrauen. * Sie schlafen das erste Mal in Vertrauen miteinander. * Raven beendete die Beziehung Offscreen nach dem Sieg gegen die Mountain Men. ** Steve Talleys Auftritt als Kyle Wick in Das gelobte Land war auch sein Letzter. Der Charakter Kyle Wick ist ab der dritten Staffel nicht mehr dabei. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/100-boss-violent-new-threat-857871 Zitate Staffel Zwei : Wick (über die Schniene): Oh, also. I have a little something for you. : Raven: What a piece of crap. : Wick: You're welcome? : Raven: I can get around on my own just fine. : Wick: "Hör zu, du bist ein helles Köpfchen. Klug, nutze das. Dein Bein ist im Arsch und das ist beschissen, finde einen Weg damit klar zu kommen." : Raven: "Wie soll ich das anstellen?" : Wick: "Lass dir von deinen Freunden helfen. Der Rest liegt bei dir." : Wick (über die Schiene): What do you know. It holds. : Raven: Barely. : Raven: Damn engineers. : Wick: Damn mechanics. : Wick: You should have been an engineer. You already have the arrogance. : Raven: So that's what they teach you. I wondered. Vertrauen : Wick (zu Raven): Listen, you have a first-rate mind. You do. Use it. : Wick: I’ll have you know I was a god at fluid dynamics. : Raven: You think you were a god at everything. : Wick: Empirical evidence doesn’t lie. : Wick (zu Raven): Alright. Let’s get our stoichiometry on. : Wick: Go to the monitor. : Bellamy: Hello to you too. : Raven: Don't mind Wick, he's not really helping. : Wick: Ah, um, that's probably a bad idea. : Raven: We're going to war. Stop talking. : Wick: I'm just saying, the brace I made would've been easier to take off. : Raven: That brace was tragic. : Raven: What did I say about talking, Wick? : Wick: I think you can call me Kyle. : Wick (zu Raven): Look, if you wanna do this... I'm in. But I'm not gonna play games. So figure it out. : Verrat : Raven: Fine! Jeez. you can tell me a dam joke already. Get it? A dam joke? : Wick: I get it. Your jokes are terrible. : Raven: They are not. : Wick: They are. Now concentrate. We don't have all day. : Raven: I liked you better before we had sex. : Wick: Right back at'cha. : Wick (zu Raven): They can't leave if you push them away first, right? How's that working for you so far? : Raven z(u Wick): Welcome to the ground. : Wick: Catastrophic failure? That's your plan? : Raven: Ok. When you say it like that, it doesn't sound like such a good idea. : Wick: I'll set the detonators. : Raven: Today, Wick! : Wick: I'm moving as fast as I ca- : Schläge an der Tür und Schüsse sind zu hören : Wick: Actually, I can go faster. : Raven: Kyle... : Wick: No, no way. Don't even say it. I'm not going anywhere without you. : Raven: What I was gonna say is... please don't leave me. : Wick: Not a chance. Das gelobte Land : Mountain Men (über Raven und die Knochenmarkernte): She's next. : Wick: No. No, take me! Don't touch her! Don't touch her! }} Galerie Neue Freunde Wick.jpg Neue Freunde Wick Raven.jpg Siehe auch Referenzen fr:Raven et Wick Kategorie:Beziehungen